Inflators are typically provided with a "D"-shaped keyway formed therein to slidably receive a complementally formed inflation manifold that projects perpendicularly from the exterior surface of an inflatable article. Typically, the distal free end of the manifold is externally threaded and a nut engages said free end to secure the manifold to the inflator.
A gas cartridge is typically screw threadedly engaged with an inflator in such a way that visual inspection of the inflator and cartridge secured thereto does not reveal whether or not the cartridge has been used. More particularly, the puncturable end of the cartridge cannot be visually inspected without unscrewing the cartridge from the inflator. When an inflatable article such as a life vest or raft is needed quickly, ample time may not be available to perform an inspection of the cartridge, especially if one must select a vest or raft from a stack of the same, some of which may contain spent cartridges.
Inadvertent puncturing of the gas cartridge can also occur, because inflators are intentionally designed for ease of puncturing. Thus, a light tug on a lanyard causes a bell crank to pivot about a pivot shaft and to thereby drive a piercing pin into the cartridge. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a protective cover for a typical inflator that guards against inadvertent release of gas from a cartridge secured thereto. Perhaps even more importantly, there is a need for an indicator that will visually indicate whether or not a lanyard has been pulled.
The art has developed a clip that releasably engages the inflator and which overlies the bell crank to thereby provide some resistance to unintentional rotation of the bell crank. The clip adequately performs its intended function, but once the clip has been disengaged from the inflator by a strong pull on the lanyard, the clip is simply ejected and lost. Thus, there is a need for a clip that is not lost after use and which will indicate whether or not a lanyard has been pulled.